Unfolding Secrets
by Daugter Of The Gods
Summary: When Jerry, Jack, Kim and Milton are accepted to go on exchange to Mission Creek High School they have no idea what is in for story them as they meet Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase. As they try and discover their connection to each other, they also have to deal with other problems like the freaky new girl and making sure the Lab Rats secret is kept from the curious Principal Perry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so this is just idea I got for a crossover and decided to go with it. I know this chapter's a bit short but I should make up for it over the story, hopefully. Anyway fell free to tell me what you think and by the way I'm Australian so I have no idea where Mission Creek is or if Seaford has an Airport but anyway, enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Exchange**

Kim POV.

I couldn't believe it when I got the email telling me that I had been accepted to go on exchange with Jack, Jerry and Milton to Mission Creek in Minnesota. Me, my best friends and a few other random kids I didn't know where going to go learn in a different dump for 6months. I couldn't wait. Even Rudy was coming along as a supervising adult. Not really sure how he manage that. Anyway, we're leave tomorrow and I'm packing the last stuff into my bag. Fitting everything I possible could into my bag I zipped it up before jumping into bed and falling into a restless sleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, my alarm repeat's waking me up. Groaning I roll over, hitting the alarm forcefully before turning on my lamp. Smiling at what is going on today I slip out of bed and take a shower before getting into the cloths I had set out last night, a pair of jeans, a teal loss singlet and a pair of brown ankle boots. Brushing out my blonde hair I grab my bags and head down stairs.

"Hi Mum," I say, putting down my bags and giving her a hug before walking over to the bench to prepare myself a coffee.

"All set honey," My mum ask, looking up from her laptop to where I now sit on the bench waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Yep," I reply.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," my mum says.

"I know, but we can call and Skype and it's not that long only 6months," I answer as I begin to pour the boiled water into a travel mug.

"Well remember to have a good time," She says getting up and giving me a hug as the lights of the school bus pull up outside.

"I will," I say back just as dad comes down stairs my little sister not far behind.

"Are you going now," My little sister, Emily, ask sleepily.

"Yeah Dumbo," I say back giving her a big hug before giving my dad his own.

"See ya beautiful, have fun," My dad says as I hear a knock on the door.

'I will," I say once again before grabbing my bags. Slinging my handbag over my shoulder and grabbing my coffee I head for the door where I find Jack, my boyfriend, waiting for my on the dark street. His wearing his usually jeans with a checked top over a t-shirt and a pair of high-tops.

"Hey Kim," he says giving me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my bag.

"Morning Jack," I reply has I give my family members one last hug each.

"Love you," I shout before racing after Jack. As I climb the bus I find Milton and Jerry already waiting. Milton was wearing a simply red T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a grey beanie and a pair vans. We finally convinced him to get a wardrobe change the other weekend and if I say so myself he looks a whole lot hotter. Jerry was in the seat beside Milton wearing his usually jeans with a blue top, leather jacket and high tops.

"Yo Kim," Jerry calls as I board the bus.

"Hey Jerry," I reply back as I take a seat in front of him, Jack soon sits by my side.

"Who's driving?" I ask as I lean into Jack as he puts his arm around me.

"I am," Rudy calls as he jumps onto the bus wearing a suit and tie.

"Whoa Rudy what's with the get up?" I ask earning a laugh from Jerry.

"Stupid school rules say I have to wear this," Rudy says flicking the top of his tux.

"You do realise you don't need to wear the jacket right?" Jack says as Rudy pulls a face causing us all to laugh as he rips the jacket off.

"Let's just go," he replies after tossing the jacket onto a spare seat. Soon we were on the road and after picking up the four other kids and two other teachers we headed for Seaford airport were we are soon to board a plane to 6months of adventure we are not expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm back with chapter two, YAY. So I like to thank AnMaRo412, Atrueauthor and Nicole0725 for your awesome reviews and follows/favourites. So Nicole0725 says that she is pretty sure that both towns are in California but I'm going to pretend they aren't to make it work a bit better. Anyway you probably want to read now so, Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: Arriving **

Bree POV.

"Leo, Adam would you clean up your mess," I hear Tasha yell as I walk up from the lab. Today we were going to meet the exchange students from Seaford that were staying with us. Davenport wasn't very happy when he was forced to allow 4 of the students plus one of the teachers to stay with us but apparently he didn't do enough for the school community and doing this will make up for it.

"What mess?" Leo asks his mother as he walks back into the kitchen. Cereal bowls are scatted around the place and empty packages where thrown across the floor. Milk and cereal are drying across the benches and I swear I can see something moving.  
"Do you see a mess Adam?"

"Nope," Adam says not taking his eyes from the TV. I can tell that Tasha is getting stressed. For her this is a big deal.

"Don't worry Tasha how about you go and get yourself ready and I'll clean this mess up," I say as I watch Leo and Adam fight over the remote.

"Thank you so much honey I'll only be a couple of minutes," she tells me before running upstairs. Once she is gone I turn to face the boys.

"Alright, there is a mess in there that you two differently made so I recommend cleaning it up," I tell as the boys who just rolled their eyes at me.

"And how are you going to make us?" Leo says smugly.

"Like this," I reply, super speeding over to the boys, grabbing the remote and running back over to my spot in front of the TV.  
"No Captain Backwards till that mess is cleaned up." This got the boys attention. Before I knew it the kitchen was as clean as ever I didn't even have to lift a finger.  
"Good job, now go back to watching your stupid cartoons," I say, giving the remote back. Deciding to see what Chase is up to, I wonder upstairs to where are new rooms are. Davenport decided that while the exchanges are staying that it would be a good idea for us to have normally rooms which is pretty awesome. As I reach his room I softly tap on his door.

"Chase can I come in?" I ask.  
"Chase," I tying again after no reply. After waiting for a minute or so I just barge in.

"Go away," My younger brother calls from his bed hiding further under his covers.

"Chase the exchanges will be here soon you need to get up," I tell him only earning a groan.

"But I don't want to," he replies. Ever since we discovered the comfort of beds Chase tended to stay in it for and extraordinary about of time.

"Fine you asked for it," I say as I super speed around his room, opening the curtains and pulling of his blankets.

"Bree!" he shouts as he sits up.

"You're welcome," I reply before skipping out of the room so my brother could get ready. As I enter the living room I find Davenport talking quietly to Tasha in the kitchen while the boys watch Captain Backwards.

"Good Bree you're here," Davenport says as I take a set on the couch.  
"Where's your brother?" he continues.

"Coming I just woke him up," I say as I grab my phone from my pocket to text Caitlin.

"Okay, well the exchanges should be here any minute so let's go through the rules one more time," Davenport says as Chase walks down stairs taking a seat next to me.

"Rule One-"Davenport begins before being cut off by the rest of us.

"No bionics in the house apart from the lab. Rule Two, no showing the exchanges anywhere apart from the upstairs rooms and the living area. Rule Three, no pranks. Rule Four,-"

"Okay I get the point," Davenport laughed as the doorbell rang.

"O there here, everyone up and turn the TV off," Tasha instructs as she goes over to the door. Standing up I go line up beside Davenport and watch as Tasha opens the door. Standing behind it are four boys and one girl. Davenport looks almost shocked at the company standing at the door and I can tell that my siblings notice this too.

"Hi you must be Tasha Davenport, I'm Rudy Gillespie and these are my students," one of the boys says, who is apparently the teacher.

"Very nice to meet you," Tasha utters as she ushers them inside.  
"Okay this is my husband Donald and my children Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo," Tasha informs the other kids.

"Nice to meet you all, this is Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry," Rudy tells us pointing to the different kids.

"Hi," we all say as the others wave and a couple mumble a hello.

"Kids how about you show the exchanges to their rooms while we talk to Rudy," Davenport says.

"Okay," I say before signalling the newbies upstairs the boys following behind them.

"Alright first four bedrooms on the right are yours, the ones across from yours are ours. At the end of the hallway is the bathrooms and see that other door down on the left, that's a living room." I tell them pointing towards each door.

"Thanks," the guy known as Jack says before walking to one of the rooms, they others doing the same. Once the door closes I pull the others into my bedroom.

"Did you see Davenports face when the kids turn up," I say as they others take a seat in various places across the room.

"Yeah, weird right. It was almost as if he knows them," Leo says.

"Like a secret," Chase adds, as Adam fiddles around with one of my pencils.

"Yeah," I mumble as I look at the window.

"You know what we have to do," Chase whispers.

"Have lunch," Adam says jumping of the chair.

"Well yes lunch would be nice but I was more thinking along the lines of spying," Chase says earning grins from everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So for the long wait. I had some trouble trying to figure out how to write this out and after writing a whole chapter then deleting it, this came to mind. So I figured out what OOC means last week while have this weird convocation with my friends and I figured that this story may be a bit OOC but I'll try my best to get it write. Anyway, I'd like to thank Nicole0725, Cherryloveskick and Baby Porcupine for those awesome reviews and anyone who followed/favourite – not sure if anyone did but hey just encase :D. Anyway you probs want to read so if you like review/fav/follow but if not just enjoy my terrible story. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: Past**  
Jack POV.

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yeah," I shout as the door opens and my friends walk in.

"We came to talk," Kim says as she takes a seat on my bed.

"It's important," Jerry adds.

"Does this place seem familiar to you?" Milton asks.

"It does a little a guess," I reply. "Anything stand out to you guys?"

"I'm sure I've seen that guy before," Jerry mutters as he spins around on my desk chair.

"You see how he looked when we walked in?" I say

"Yeah who looked almost scared, like we were some threat," Kim answers leaning back against the pillows on my bed.

"Something is differently up. Even those names, Bree, Adam, Leo, Chase seem familiar," Milton adds and we all nod in agreement. Before anyone else could say a word there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call as Leo's head pops through the door.

"Um, where making lunch downstairs if you want to join," he says

"Sure," Jerry says, jumping up and heading out the door, the rest of us in close pursuit. As we reach the staircase we find Adam, Bree and Chase crouching silently at the top.

"What's going on?" Kim asks, couching down beside Bree.

"Just listen," Chase replies as we all take a seat around the top of the stairway.

"You don't get it Tasha, I'm sure those are the kids," I assume Davenport says.

"Honey I'm sure your just imagining it, there is no way these children could be one of your experiments," Tasha replies.

"Experiments?" Milton mutters under his breath while Chase sends him an 'I'll explain later look'.

"I'm not sure Tasha,"

"What are these experiments anyway?"

"Well you now about my idiotic brother right?" Davenports begins, peering over the staircase I see him taking a seat on the couch as Tasha nods her head.

"Well along with Bree, Adam, Chase and Marcus, he also did some things with 5 other kids," Davenport explains slowly as he recalls the facts. Before he can say anything else another voice from downstairs interrupts.

"Hey Donnie," it whines happily.

"What now Eddie," Davenport moans back.

"I think there are some eavesdroppers," The thing known as Eddie says happily.

"Damn it," Chase mutters.

"Kids," Tasha calls up the stairs.

"Run," I whisper, getting up and running into the closest room which happened to be Adams.

"Adam, it's disgusting in here," Bree moans as we close the door. The place was cluttered with useless junk and food scrapes and I swear I heard a horse.

"No it cosy," is his smug reply as Bree rolls her eyes.

"What where your parents talking about?" I ask.

"And who the heck is Eddie?" Milton questions.

"Yeah and what does it have to do with you being experiments," Kim adds.

"Well at least it won't be our fault they find out," Leo mumbles as Adam, Bree and Chase share a look, as if silently arguing with each other, which they probably were.

"Anytime now," Kim says after a moment of awkward silence.

"Okay, this is probably going to be the biggest news you've ever heard in your life, so don't go telling it," Bree states as everyone finds places to sit. I, myself sit on top of the large plastic cow sitting in the middle of the room.

"Okay, it be easier to show you I think," Chase says looking between his siblings who just nod in agreement.

"Okay, Jerry," Bree says turning to face him. "What do you really feel like eating right now?"

"Pepperoni Pizza," Jerry states unsurely.

"One pepperoni it is," she says. Before I can even blink she speeds off returning in an instant with a pepperoni pizza in her hand.

"Whoa," is all I can say as Jerry digs into the pizza.

"This is real all right, and store brought," he states.

"I wouldn't say brought," Bree said as she takes a slice of pizza.

"Adam, you feel like having a turn?" Chase says.

"Sure," Adam says walking over to Chase.

"No Adam, Adam!" he screams, suddenly he is flying across the room and it took Adam no effort at all.

"Okay I need to clear this up so far, You," I say pointing to Bree, "have like super speed and you," I say pointing to Adam, "have super strength," I say earning two nods.

"Then what does he have?" Kim asked pointing to a dazed Chase.

"You have a horse over there," Chase states as he takes a seat on Adam's bed.

"Super Smarts," Bree answers for his brother.

"And what about this Marcus person?" Milton asks.

"He was an Android created by our 'creator'. His dead now," Chase says as Adam mutters something about an evil uncle daddy.

"And your creator is…" Kim questions.

'Douglas," Bree says venomously. I'm not sure what happened next but I get this shape pain in the back of my head and I fall to the ground screaming. I barley hear the screams of my friends as vision flash across my eyes.

"What's happening?" I hear someone say as I hold my head. I can tell that someone is about to reply one three new screams and groan join the fun. After seconds of flying visions one stays put. It shows a lab and 8 kids. There young, the oldest being at least 7 and the youngest around 4. Their training, partnered up. The kids seem familiar and I realise it is us. Suddenly the vision changes, 5 of the 8 kids are upstairs in what I recognise as the living room downstairs. They are all screaming and crying as a bunch of separate adults take them away from each other. As each of us a taken to the door Davenport gives each of us a hug before shining some devise in each of our eyes. As he does so we stop crying and we seem dazed. He whispers something in our ear before thanking the pair of adults and waving us off, in to the storm outside. Suddenly the pain stops and I am able to open my eyes again slowly I sit up, out of breath and sweating. Looking around I notice everyone doing the same, even Bree, Adam and Chase.

"What just happened?" Kim asked panting.

"I think we just learnt about what Mr Davenport was talking about," Chase mutters.

"Where all related,"


End file.
